Emotional Explosions
by dustytiger
Summary: Technically the epilogue to "Wedding Date Blues" but works as a stand alone. What happens after the wedding Prentiss dragged Reid to? Well some fun of course!


Title: Emotional Explosions  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: M, if you're offended or too young don't read  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I just wanted them to have some fun. They belong to their creator, network, writers, and the actors and actresses who bring them to life.  
Summary: What happens after the wedding Prentiss dragged Reid to? Well some fun of course!  
Notes: This the epilogue to "Wedding Date Blues" but you likely don't have to read it to understand what's going on. Reid and Prentiss went to a wedding and discovered they were more then friends. Bow-chicka-wow-wow! I made it separate cause some readers like long-fic, and some like M fic, and not a lot like both. So here's the solution. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Prentiss' hands were once again in Reid's hair, as they rode up the elevator. His hands meanwhile were on her exposed back, pulling her closer as they kissed frantically. She just wanted to get to their room, and have her way with him. She couldn't believe she was actually thinking those things about Spencer Reid, as she began to play with his tie.

"Slow down," he groaned, when the elevator stopped.

"I don't want to," she growled, capturing his lips again. Until she heard laughing.

The two of them pulled away, and looked at where the giggling voice was coming from. Of course it would be Lydia who was standing there staring at them, not seeming overly surprised by their show of affection. Prentiss laughed, curling into Reid's chest a little. Her hands were still in his hair.

"I'll get the next one, since this one is obviously going up," she laughed, as the doors closed again.

Finally they stopped on their floor, where Prentiss practically yanked him out of the elevator. When they got to their room she pinned him to the door, kissing him again. For a moment he enjoyed just close to her. She didn't care if anyone saw them. She wanted everyone to know what was going on. If she couldn't get out of the wedding she could at least enjoy torturing her mother about this.

"Emily," he actually whined. "Will you please open the door?"

"Spencer, you have the key card," she reminded him.

Reid looked at Prentiss dumbfounded for a moment. He wasn't even able to formulate coherent thoughts anymore. She then reached into his back pocket, surprised when he let out a very sexy high pitched yelp as she did. She was determined to hear it often that night.

"I'll have to remember that," she laughed, as she opened the door.

She practically pushed him inside the hotel room. He smiled finding her lips again as she dragged him toward the hotel bed, unbuttoning his shirt as they went. Reid's hands were now on her ass, and she growled. She pulled away when she realised that Reid had actually managed to get her dress off without any help. She smiled at him, clad in a barely there black sticky bra, and a matching black thong.

"Wow," he groaned. "I told you I couldn't wait to see it on the floor."

"That was my other surprise after this morning I knew you liked black, so I thought I'd give a good show. I am glad you like it, and that you're so skilled at this."

He smiled at her mischievously. "I do, very much, Emily. How is that thing staying on?"

"You mean this?" she asked, removing the bra. "It was tape. I thought you said you had been to a few proms."

"I did. But high school girls wear normal bras, which I have mastered, or nothing at all."

"Okay let's not talk about that anymore. Huge turn off. Now, Doctor Spencer Reid you are wearing far too much clothing."

"Then maybe you should rectify that situation," he challenged his mouth next to her ear. "Emily you know I'm not as clueless as you think I am."

She actually shivered when he said that. "I plan to," she assured him, making quick work of his belt. "I'm starting to learn that Spencer."

Reid meanwhile had his hands placed firmly on her ass, which was distracting him more then she thought it would. Prentiss was surprised that Reid was almost in control of the situation. He was quickly out of his pants. He smiled as he felt her hand playing with the elastic waist band of his purple boxers, which matched the tie which he was not sure of the fate of.

"Where did you get those?" she growled.

"You told me I needed to match," he reminded her.

"I meant your socks to your tie, not your boxers to your tie."

"Are you complaining?"

"No, but now you have me curious. Are you always this co-ordinated?"

"I am, although it can be challenge to find ties to match boxers."

"You had better lose those boxers, because I need you inside of me."

Reid's lips were now on her neck, she moaned loudly. She could not believe that Spencer Reid was taking control of this encounter. He was doing such good job at making her crazy that she couldn't take back control. She never thought he had it in him, but she was very quickly proving her wrong.

"I'll gladly oblige, when I'm ready. Did you know that oblige actually means to force someone to -"

She laughed, not the kind of laugh that could make him uncomfortable. The kind of laugh you can get away with in that situation. Spencer Reid was still the same Reid, even when he was surprising a woman with his skills in bed. She put her fingers on his lips to shush him.

"Doctor Reid please stop being adorably geeky, and fuck me already," she growled, trying to throw him off to gain the upper hand.

"Emily Prentiss I love that you are talking dirty, but your plan is not going work. I have a few ideas up my sleeve before I plan to give you what you want."

He kissed her deeply, making quick work of her barely there panties. She then realised she was still standing by the bed. Reid then gently pushed her onto the bed, pinning her beneath him, still wearing his purple silk boxers. Which he made sure she could get her hands nowhere near just yet.

"You're good at this," she growled. "Almost too good."

"I'm not as inexperienced as everyone seems to think. I just don't go around bragging about it like most men do."

"I have to say I appreciate that. When we get back home, this isn't going to be one of those secrets you don't let go of, is it?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't think either of us is going to be able to hide this from the team. Especially after that phone call."

"You are probably right about that."

He then kissed her again, his hands exploring her now naked body. Prentiss had noticed many times that Reid always needed to keep his hands busy, but she never knew how well it could work to her advantage. She watched as his long fingers explored, stopping at her breasts. He explored and played with them so gently. She thought she was going to explode, so she laid back against the pillows to enjoy the ride.

"Those hands really are magic," she moaned.

"Just wait until I use my lips," he teased.

"Shouldn't I be the one pleasuring you? I am the one that dragged you here."

"No. You're the one that had to deal with your family. I think you need some stressing down." He then took her nipple into his mouth.

"Spencer," she purred, squirming with delight beneath him.

This only encouraged him, and kept doing what he was doing. He had never felt so at ease in bed with a woman. It was easy with Prentiss because she was his friend first. She also made it very clearly that she was enjoying herself. He didn't have to worry that she may laugh at him, or change her mind. She wanted this. His lips began to explore further down her body.

"Spencer, no," she whispered.

"What do you mean no?" he asked, pulling away from her, and almost jumping out of the bed.

She took his hand gently pulling him back toward her, running his hand along his face gently. She was so relieved he had actually reacted so strongly to her saying that simple word. It put her at ease, and she knew she trust him. She kissed him gently to reassure him, and he relaxed next to her again.

"You're sweet. That's not the no I meant," she assured him.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, don't you think that for a second. You are doing everything very, very right."

"Then why did you make me stop?" He then returned to what he was doing, moving up her thight.

She let out a loud moan, but somehow she was still able to speak. "The first time I come I want it to be because you are inside me. I need that Spencer."

"Who am I to argue with a beautiful woman?" he asked, getting up and going through his bag.

"You're still in your boxers. We're going to have to do something about that now won't we?"

"I thought you'd never notice."

"You distracted me."

She then got off the bed, giggling, pulling his boxers off so he could step out of them. He stood there stunned for moment the foil wrapper was now in his hands. She took it from him, opening it carefully. She then slipping the condom on him, torturously slowly, she was going to take control while she cold. He let out a low half moan half growl, which only encouraged her. She knelt down, and kissed gently his tip. He let out the same sound as before they had entered the room which made her grin.

"That looks very, very, friendly," she whispered before pulling him back onto the bed with her.

"Emily, you're sure you want this? Once we go here we can't go back to how things were," he found himself explaining. Sometimes he wished he could switch off his analytical brain, although she was getting close to accomplishing that.

"I want this Spencer. I need this," she assured him running her hand through his hair again.

"How, um, do you like to this?"

"I thought you were experienced with this."

"I am, but I normally don't have this much room," he explained blushing slightly. "Also every woman seems to like something different."

"Then let's enjoy the space we have tonight. You can try anything you'd like, just as long as I can have my hands in that hair of yours."

"I was thinking about cutting it."

"If you cut it short I promise I'll hurt you."

"I'll keep it the way you like it, Beautiful."

She blushed, and she realized he had just taken back control. He devoured her in a kiss, as she pulled him close to her, grabbing his bare ass. There was a part of him that still could not believe he was in the bed naked with Emily Prentiss. She herself never thought she would be waiting very impatiently for Spencer Reid to make his move. Finally she felt him positioning himself. She pulled him to her forcefully before she could tease him.

"You're so tight," growled Reid.

Prentiss could not even formulate coherent speech. Reid began to move slowly, she was shocked when she realized the voice she was hearing was her own. She was actually screaming. She grabbed wrapped her arms and legs around Reid's lanky body as he sped up the pace. She had never been so fulfilled so quickly in her life. She was screaming and moaning. She then held onto him for dear life as wave passed through, all she could do was scream, which only encouraged him. She was shocked when she felt another wave go through her.

"Spencer, Spencer," she panted. "You close?"

"Close enough," he groaned, pounding into her.

"Oh my god!" she yelled. "Spencer! You're-" she began to scream out again. "You're amazing! More!" She begged.

Reid never really pegged Prentiss as being so vocal when she was in bed. He wasn't complaining, it encouraged him, and he knew that he was doing something right with her. She continued to scream and moan and beg for more, as he kept control of the whole encounter.

"Close, so close," he whispered against her ear.

Prentiss could not believe how good he was. She had lost count of how many times she had come. She never would have thought the socially awkward genius had it in him, but her she was feeling and even bigger explosion come over her then she had her life, and this was after very many powerful small ones.

She felt him pull away from her. She was covered in sweat, and the sheets were soaking wet. She didn't care. He pulled her to him, panting. He kissed her forehead gently, while she played with his now damp hair. He just laid there for a few minutes before the ability to make full and complete sentences returned to him.

"That okay?" he asked rather meekly.

"Spencer, that was better then okay," she assured him, kissing him. "I have never had an experience like that before."

"Oh, um," he stammered. "I uh, cause that was like nothing before. You were something else. In a good way, of course. That was. Wow."

She couldn't believe it Doctor Spencer Reid was actually at a loss for words. He had no idea what to say other then to babble incoherently. Prentiss had fully expected him to come out with some strange sex statistic after they were done, not for him to just stare at her mesmerized making little sense.

"Spencer, just relax. You are the most amazing man I have ever been with," she ran her hand along his face. "I love you, and I am never letting you leave my bed."

"I love you too." He gave her a puzzled look. "But we have to work."

She giggled at him. "You need to stop taking things so literally."

"I'm not very good at this."

"We can learn about how to make a relationship work together." She kissed him gently. "But this, what you just did, you are very good at that."

"Good I'd like that."

"A few very fun, and very naughty ideas came into my head, if you're up for another round."

"I am a very eager student. I just hope that we don't get kicked out of the hotel. You were rather vocal."

"My mother would die!" She giggled uncontrollably.

"Yes, but the sooner we get kicked out the less fun we get to have when no one from work is going to interrupt us."

"I like the way you think Spencer. Have you ever had sex in a Jacuzzi?"

"No, but I have a feeling I'm about to."

"Among other things," she assured him.

"I'm not sure how many condoms I brought. I thought I should pack a couple in case, but I never thought I'd actually use them."

"Don't worry, I'm on birth control, and I want to feel you at some point anyway. You're amazing for thinking about that, and wanting to protect me."

He ran his hand along her face. "It might be entirely selfish. I may want you all to myself for quite a while before we start having little geniuses."

"Good, because I am not ready for that either."

He devoured her in another kiss. He then pulled her into his arms to bring her into the bathroom. She was a little surprised that he was so strong. Until she saw him naked she didn't understand who he had passed the physical part of getting into the FBI, but now it at all made sense.

The End

Notes: I am sick of fics where Reid is bumbling fool with women. While it's cute and endearing, he's also a genius. I think he could figure it out with the right inspiration lol.  
Thanks for those of you who checked this out. I hope you liked my idea – hugz Trista  
PS are you ever gonna look at Reid's boxers the same again?


End file.
